Whimsical flame
by Ventiwings
Summary: Roy looked at them with a confused look, then it hit him and in a natural reaction, he shouted: “What?”


Whimsical flame

Ugh...I just had to!  
As I said in my latest chapter of "Between Angel Wings" I was interested in the pairing of RoyZelda. Why? I dunno, I just got bored of people pairing her off (in Melee) with Link and Marth. So I like 'Why not give Roy a shot?' And so I tried to search for RoyZelda fics. Too bad there wasn't a lot. So again I like 'what the heck?' and type this up. I was meaning to finish the one I started a while ago, but it didn't seem like to get any inspiration anytime soon and I type this up in like an hour.

Oh yeah and again, Alone-by-the-Waterlilies I promised what I told ya.

Also, 'Between angel wings' if anyone reads it, will be updated just until I can reach up to at least five pages. Or if I get more inspiration then I will put more in there.

With no delay! Here's the summary then the actual chapter. Enjoy!

Summary: Roy looked at them with a confused look, then it hit him and in a natural reaction, he shouted: "What!?"

* * *

The red haired swordsman walked through the halls with his hands behind his head as he whistled a familiar tune. He gave a few waves here and there when several other smashers walked passed him as they went on with their business during the late morning. His boots kept on stomping on the soft carpet as he just returned from his recent match against Ganondorf. For an old man, he sure has powerful moves even for this skilled swordsman.

So as he went on with the rest of the morning, he was bored. Everyone seemed so intent on training that they forgot to remember how to play around with their free time. Though, he should get concentrating with the tournament later on, if he lollygagged even further he would lose in the first round. An annoyed sigh came from his mouth as he thought about all that hard work being used. Maybe he should start training with Link and Marth again?

Wait…why did he stop training with them again? He shook his head trying to find the answers then remembered when he made a turn that led to the lounge.

The lounge had great carpeting on the floor but there was also wooden boards somewhere off to the side with windows hanging above. Couches were either against the walls or in front of the TVs with game consoles littered in front of the televisions. Coffee tables would be set further from the TVs with drinks sitting on top. Music would be heard playing there, but not too much since there was music pretty much everywhere in the entire Mansion.

As he entered he dreaded the fact that he even thought about playing video games in here. He gritted his teeth and his head lowered on his shoulders to find Link and Marth in yet another argument. His mouth released an annoyed breath as he inhaled the air within in the tension filled atmosphere.

"Look Link, this is childish, just accept the facts." The calm swordsman informed confidently as the hero gritted his teeth and had an angry scowl on his lips. The fire user then spotted the cause of this argument with his dark blue eyes. It was predictable that she would be in the middle of yet another immature altercation between the two skilled swordsman.

Though he felt sorry for her to have to sit between them as they argued on and on for her. Roy rolled his eyes as he began approaching the quarrel and took a seat in on of the arm chairs that was adjusted to let him watch the two argue. The princess was sitting on the couch with them fighting over her so-called 'hand in marriage', weren't they going a little overboard with this? They were all kind of young for such things, barely even twenty.

"Shut it Marth, you just met Zelda! I've known her for the longest time!" Link argued back, Roy nodded, that was a strong comeback. Of course the more experienced smasher had a strong relationship with the Hyrule princess, but friendship would usually come into mind. The blue haired swordsman shook his head as he crossed his arms. A smirk placed perfectly on his lips.

"Oh? If you had, wouldn't you have had her hand a long time ago?" The red haired young man had to nod at that too. If there was such a strong relationship, there would be at least some progress in it, right? Well he wouldn't know, the ex-thief could care less about relationships. Thankfully, he wasn't in any at all. Then, the Melee swordsman began to hear the sound of swords slipping out of their sheath he stood up to see that they were ready to fight for her this time.

As he stood up, he found that Zelda had already done so. Her stunning eyes blazed with annoyance as the two in front of them were still. Surprised, Roy began to lower his hand away from his own sword, and observed what the princess was going to do now. After all, this arguing has started ever since Marth had seen the princess. He seemed to have become quite interested in her at first glance then even more after seeing her fight.

Of course, this displeased Link as he saw how the prince was trying to warm up to _his_ princess. So, the two had been getting into several arguments non stop whenever Zelda was within the area. Though, there were some that amused the other swordsman who would there as a bystander. A slight grin appeared on his lips but soon disappeared when he saw how angry their princess had gotten the past moments Roy was reminiscing.

"You two are acting foolish! I am not to marry for a few more years and yet you are both telling each I would marry one of you?" She questioned with a stern voice, and saw the two silent, what a rarity Roy thought to himself. The silence lingered with the fire swordsman falling back on the arm chair, quite amused on what was happening in front of him. Zelda was finally starting to take charge, this was quite the plot twist in this argument.

"Forgive me Princess Zelda, but it seems as though commoners such as Link does not understand the Royal process." Link glared at him as the prince coolly flicked his blue cape at the green clad swordsman. The red haired boy gave a silent laugh at this, those two knew how to tick each other off without saying anything. Impressive.

"You shouldn't be talking Lowell! You may understand this whole Royal thing for being a prince and all, but do you even know Zelda at all!?" The blond swordsman shot back with an angry tone as the two gave one another a cold gaze. The pyre swordsman did give thought into that, overall Link was absolutely right with the knowing Zelda part. Though the Royal part kind of interested him a bit more, since Marth had used that occasionally in every argument.

"Both of you be quiet!" The princess demanded as they silenced slowly to hear what she wanted to say.

"Yeah guys, I mean doesn't Zel here have a say in this?" The three turned to find Roy standing, his hands behind his head and a bored look on his face.

"Zel?" The other two male smashers questioned in unison as the other nodded. He stretched out his arms in a lazy way as he folded his hands behind his head once again. This was starting to bore him anyways so why not make an end to this?

"Yeah Zel, it's a new nickname, like it?" The fire user said in a sarcastic and indolent tone. The three just looked at him as they waited for the rest of his rant. His dark blue eyes was wandering off to the corner, avoiding their gazes, as though they didn't even need to know their expressions. "Yeah well, let her chose who she wants to be with. You can't really chose for her, can you?" Though, dense the boy is, he was absolutely right, the choice was up to the Hyrule princess.

"That seems fair enough." Marth agreed, almost as though he was confident that Zelda would chose him. Roy rolled his eyes at his friend's new found cockiness, the prince was hanging out with Falco a bit too much nowadays.

"Yeah I guess." Link said a bit disappointed, yet he tried to show confidence to his long time friend. Roy had to give props to him, he was trying to prepare for whatever conclusion she was going to make.

The blond haired smasher looked at Roy with a thankful smile as he mouthed a 'You're welcome' back at her then waited for her choice. This was the end of a rising action and was finally going into the climax with the re haired boy just waiting for her to speak. She seemed to be in deep thought as her facial expression was changing into a serious one but fading. It was fading into a conclusive one and all three swordsman began to lean in forward to hear her answer.

"Roy."

"I'm so glad she chose one of---What?" Roy questioned., not fully understanding what she had recently spoke in return. The three of them gave their attention to the dumbfounded boy as he tried to sort out his fumbled thoughts about the answer. Of course he saw his two friends giving him glares that burned into him with the princess giving a slight blush and a warm smile. How does she manage to hide a crush do well?

"I choose you, Roy." Her voice sounded nervous with hesitation ringing within her usually confident tone. Her hands were folded neatly together in front of her as she tried give a soft smile to him. The boy she admired for a while now since the start of Melee.

Roy looked at them with a confused look, then it hit him and in a natural reaction, he shouted: "What!?"  
--

* * *

--  
The entire Mansion shook with everyone looking around for the source of the such a loud shout. It was loud enough to reverberate outside so that everyone could hear the question word. Mewtwo grew a sudden migraine and realized what was going on, it was of course predictable. "So much noise." He muttered in his deep voice.

"What was that?" Falco questioned to his captain. Fox shrugged as the two saw their other fellow smashers looking around, as they walked outside of the rooms they were in.

"Whatever it was, I bet it'd be the biggest shock of the day." The pilot answered back as Falco shrugged again in response.  
--

* * *

--  
The fire swordsman still couldn't believe it as his dark blue eyes were wide. The three were giving him different looks with him stuck in the middle, what a change.

* * *

Okay...So uh...this was new to me. I pretty much rushed on this. Unlike the first chapter of my first SSB fanfic, it is most definitely not 5am, it's passed midnight though. But I have more energy with this....I guess.

Oh and I dunno if I should continue this or not, I didn't think i did a good enough job with this fic. But I just wanted to make a RoyZelda fic. I really wanted to for a while. So tell me if I should continue or whatever, but don't expect me to update as fast...okay maybe expect that out of me since I always update fast with new fics like Between angel wings the chapters came up fast.

Well enough of my ranting, that's all.

Also, I changed personalities here and there due to me being bored....once again. And I don't want all of them to be serious, I want a different change of pace sometimes.

Before I forget, Hey Alone-by-the-Waterlilies, did I accidentally make any mistakes with Marth again? I tried to see if I did, if you actually read this, tell me in review, kay? I'm tired of making such mistake with Marth...ugh I gotta work on that!

That's it, bye!


End file.
